A Simple Pair of Keys
by AVATAR 65
Summary: See how a simple pair of keys can change Naruto's relationship with Sakura, forever.... A short little story I came up with...
1. Lost Keys: Act One

**HARUNO RESIDENCE:**

Haruno Sakura grunted in annoyance as she rummaged through her pouch, desperately in search of her house keys. "Geez.." She began, now lifting up a spare kunai hoping that the object of her desire would be found under them, "I really need to find a better place to put my keys..." She growled. Finally, after about another five minutes of searching, Sakura had given up, and decided to open the door by _force _instead, a more _easier_ task, well, for her, atleast.

As the door flew into kitchen, a good fourteen feet away, Sakura shruged and mearly walked passed the beaten door, and slowly climbed her way up the stairs. Her parents weren't home, and wouldn't be home for another week, so she had time to repair it. It also didn't help that she was extremly tired, and dirty, after training for hours with Naruto. In other words, repair for the door anytime soon looked extremly _grim_. She grunted once again as she peeled her moist top, infused with her sweat, off her body, and carelessly tossed it on one of the steps.

Next were her skirt, and shorts she wore underneath. Her eyes and face seemed a bit more relaxed as her body was releaved of the sweaty clothes, now tossed across her steps. While removing her bra, Sakura glanced at a mirror in the hallway, eyeing herself. _'Have they gotten... bigger..?' _She thought, eyeing her breasts through the reflection.. _'Hn, maybe... who cares..' _and with that thought, threw her bra to the side, then bended down to remove her panties. She swiftly grabbed her towels and wrapped them around her, heading for the bathroom, desperately wanting nothing more than a nice hot shower.

**TRAINING GROUND:**

Naruto gasped, heaving for air as he received a kick in the chest by his bunshin, sending him about five feet back. _'Damn, I'm getting good...' _He thought as he slid across the grassy field. The bunshin smirked and leaped into the air, forming a Rasengan in his right palm. Naruto quickly regained his composure and jumped out of the way, just as a heap of smoke engulfed the ground where he once lay.

"Holy hell, that... was close.." He said as he watched the cloud of debris in front of him. With a battle cry, Naruto dashed forward, ready to end this when..

"Hey!! Stop!!"

Naruto skidded to a hault just as he reached the edge of the newly formed crater in the ground, eyeing his clone suspicously. "What's the big deal? Why'd you tell me to stop?" the real Naruto asked. The bunshin simply lifed its arm. Naruto tilted his head. "What, keys? Keys, what does that have to do with-OHH, wait, wait, those are Sakura-chan's keys!!" He exclaimed, noticing the pink key ring they were attached to. "Right.." smirked the bunshin, as he tossed the keys upward before dispersing away. Naruto caught the keys with a goofy smile. _'Heh heh, Sakura-chan's gonna be happy I found her keys... maybe, she'll 'reward' me, heh heh heh.. OH!! Wait a minute, I'm not a pervert!! Damn you Ero-senin, making me like this...' _With a shake of his head, Naruto resolved his internal crisis and lunged himself into the air, making his way to Sakura's house...

* * *

I know it's short, but that's why it's called a short story!! I plan to make this story no longer than three-to-five chapters. If no one reviews, I might not update, so please review if you want me to continue this!! Thanks in advance... 


	2. Lost Keys: Act Two

Guys, re-read chapter one, there's a small change I made in it, and it is mentioned in this chapter. Hope you enjoy, and yes, I know it is short, but hopefully short _and _sweet!! Huh, huh?

**HARUNO RESIDENCE:**

"Whoa.. what the hell happened?!!" asked Naruto, his gaze intently on the bare doorframe that lead into Sakura's home. _'Why is Sakura-chan's door not here... did something bad happen? Did someone try to attack her!!??' _Despite not seeing any signs of a battle, Naruto ignored further analysis and relied on instinct instead. "Oh no... Sakura-chan!!" shrieked the shinobi as he ran inside the house.

* * *

"Hm..what was that?" asked Sakura, a hand full of shampoo paused atop her head. She waited and listened, only hearing the sound of the running water that was hitting her back. _'Guess it was nothing...' _She thought, resuming her bathing. A muffled sound then could be heard again, this time sounding closer than before..

Convinced someone had entered her home, Sakura reached over and turned the faucets of her shower off, and slowly stepped out, wrapping a towel aroung her. _'Damn, guess it was pretty stuid of me to leave the front door wide open while I go take a shower...' _She sighed, closing her eyes _'Hope it's not an intruder.. for their sake..." _She opened them, eyes gleaming with extreme vexation. Whom ever they were, they were gonna get _hell _for interupting _her _shower.

* * *

"No one's down stairs.." spoke Naruto softly, his expression a mixture of worry and fury. _'If anything happened to Sakura-chan..'_ He thought, eyeing the steps. He gaped when he saw articles of clothing laying on every other step, leading a trail up the stairs. Naruto quicly ran up the stairs, his heart beating fastar and faster with worry..

_'Nobody's in her room..' _He thought, quickly glancing in said room before turning his head to the final door that lay unchecked. _'Leaving only one room left...' _With a dash, Naruto zommed toward the bathroom door, his foot extended forward. "SAKURA-CHAN!!" He yelled as the door flew down, revealing a fist headed straight for him...

BBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMM!!!!

"Na-Naruto?!" studdered out a perplexed and bewildered Sakura, her arm outstretched, wide-eyed at the hole across the hallway that ironcially resembled a _certain_ blond-haired shinobi...

* * *

Yeah, sorry it took so long to update guys, but I've been busy as hell. And WHOA!! So many reviews on only one chappie!! Thank you guys, a lot!! Hope you enjoyed this chapter, the next one coming up will be longer. 


End file.
